So much for a happy ending
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: Marth and Roy have finally gotten together! But then, a princess from another land claims to be Marth's fiancee and is forcing him to marry her. To top it off, Mewtwo is accidentally dragged into this drama. Shonenai marthroy slight humour
1. Did I come at a bad time?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Absolutely NONE of them are mine

Yay! This is my first fic! I'm so proud TT! This is a yaoi fic between Marth and Roy so if you're not into this kinda stuff then don't read it. I wanted to include a theme song but I couldn't find a good theme for this one so I guess this one will have to go unthemed.

Mia is a myrmidon in FE:path to radiance just to warn you ahead of time because in my story she's a princess. Also, all the characters are OOC so don't blame me if they act weird. Happy reading!

* * *

_"I love you"…_ Roy murmured in his sleep. He blinked a few times before he lifted his head.

Marth slept underneath him looking as peaceful and gentle as usual. His gentle breath softly caressed Roy's forehead. Roy smiled and looked at Marth more carefully.

_You're so warm. I could sleep forever as long as I could sleep with you. Your skin is so soft and beautiful. Your lips don't even have to move because I know what it will say. It calls for me to taste it. I need you. I can't live without you. I can spend an eternity looking at you and I would never get bored. I just focus on your beauty. Your loveliness. Your sweet and loving scent. Your sparkling eyes that tell me with one look that you…_

An agitated sigh broke Roy's concentration on Marth, "I wish you guys had slept on your own bed." Link pulled his hat off from the ground, "Mewtwo is being transferred into our cabin. He'll be arriving today."

Roy got up, "When will he be here?"

A doorbell broke the silence.

"That should be him." Link replied before he turned around, "You two should get dressed before you greet him." Link fixed his hat onto his head and walked out.

Roy started to shake Marth, "Wake up sleepy head,"

Marth began to murmur. He looked up at Roy, "Hey," He got onto his elbows, "I smell bacon."

Roy laughed gently before he ran his hand through Marth's silky blue hair, "Mewtwo is being transferred into our cabin so we have to get dressed."

Marth laughed and kissed Roy on the forehead, "Do we have to get up now?"

Roy smiled, "I guess we could have just one short kiss." He pressed his lips against Marth's.

"I wish I could've unseen that."

Marth and Roy looked up to see Kirby standing at the door.

"There's some girl who claims to be a princess outside our door. She says she's looking for Marth." Kirby barked, "Get dressed and remember to lock your door the next time you're planning to make out." Kirby grumbled and stomped away.

Marth and Roy quickly got dressed.

Roy pulled on his cape, "For a little pink guy. He sure is easily angered." Marth stared at the ground blankly, "Marth?"

"Oh!" Marth turned to Roy, "Did you say something?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Marth stumbled back, "Nothing's wrong!"

Roy sighed deeply, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Nothing is wrong." Marth grabbed the doorknob, "Maybe we should clean up the bed for Link before we leave."

Roy gently pushed Marth aside, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Marth begged.

Roy sighed and smiled, "You just want to go for another round."

Marth's eyes shifted around. Sweat dripped down his face, "Uh…sure." Roy smiled and walked out, "ACK! No! WAIT!" He pulled on Roy's cape, "Link and Kirby can handle it!" Marth was dragged out with Roy.

"MARTHY!" A shrill voice shouted as a girl with indigo hair and bright green eyes hooked her arms around Marth's neck, "I missed you so much!"

Marth stuttered and tried to get back into the room, "Mia! Long time no see…" Marth looked over at Link and Kirby, "Help me," He mouthed to them.

Link and Kirby both shrugged.

"How's life?" Marth murmured as he turned to Roy.

Roy was practically turning purple from embarrassment and shock.

"Now we can get married!" Mia shouted with happiness. Her smile stretched across her face.

"WHAT?" Link and Kirby both shouted.

Roy felt his heart break in two, "M-M-M-Marth…" Roy looked at Marth with confusion and shock painted on his face, "W-w-what is she talking about?"

Marth bit his lip, "It's not what it looks like Roy!" Roy stilled stared at him with confusion and shock, "Please don't look at me like that."

Mewtwo floated into the dorm, "Did I come at a bad time?"

* * *

I always thought Kirby should be a brute! Please r&r and tell me what you think. That is the right term for it right? 


	2. I should've just stayed in my old dorm

My second chapter! SCORE! I got a theme song for this chapter but it might not fit in so you probably don't have to listen to it. My usual disclaimer: nothing except the cheesy story is mine. This story is starting to look like a soap opera : P so if this isn't your type of story, don't read it.

* * *

Theme music: Eversnow by Yoma Komatsu, Dance Dance Revolution

* * *

"I take it that I came in on a bad time." Mewtwo glanced around with confusion. 

Mia pulled on Marth's sleeve, "What's going?" She looked at Roy, "Who's that?"

Marth wanted to just wrap his arms around Roy and tell him that he didn't meant to hurt him but he also didn't want to leave Mia just standing there. He gulped.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ Marth felt nauseous from all the tension.

Link crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and nodded, _I should just walk out of here and pretend nothing happened_.

"Marth," Roy broke the odd silence, "Who is she? Why did she say you were her fiancé?"

Marth felt cold sweat streaming down his face, _WHAT DO I DO?_

"Marth promised to marry me when I reached a high rank as a swordsman!" Mia taunted as she jumped up and down, "I hope you haven't forgotten Marthy. I have a few tailors outside ready to make your marriage robe!" She laughed and squeezed his arm, practically crushing it in her iron grip, "We're getting married tomorrow!"

Roy felt his heart shatter into tiny little pieces. He glanced down at the ground and felt a void of depression envelope him. He felt like ice was pumping through his veins and eating away at his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered.

"Mia," Marth said gently, "I think you should know that…well…I can't marry…you…because…"

Mia glanced at him, "But you promised! Why?"

Marth couldn't mutter the last statement, _It's either Roy or Mia. I don't want to hurt either of them but I love Roy_. He breathed in, "It's…uh."

"It's because Marth isn't straight!" Kirby broke the silence.

_Thank you so much Kirby!_ Marth praised Kirby even though Kirby's approach was kind of overkill

"That's crazy talk!" Mia barked at Kirby, "Don't refer to my fiancé like that. Refer to him as your highness,"

"Kirby," Link muttered, "I think that's en—"

"Shut it elf boy!" Kirby barked at Link, "Listen lady! I've known Marth long enough that I have the right to call him by his real name. I've also known him long enough to know that he's been dating Roy."

Mia turned to Roy, "Him? Don't be crazy! Marth promised to marry me when we were young." She hugged Marth, "Isn't that right Marthy?"

Marth looked around with shock. He stared straight into Roy's eyes, "It's…" He couldn't lie to Mia, "True," At that instant, Marth regretted ever coming out of bed.

Roy gasped in pain and sorrow. His hands tightened around his own body and his eyes started to tear up. His eyes were filled with so much pain and sorrow, Marth could practically feel it. Roy swallowed quickly and swung his arms down by his side.

His fiery pride was taking over.

"Fine then Marth!" Roy shouted angrily, "I don't care! Just go with your little princess and leave me! I dated you for so long and you never told me about this." Roy looked down. "I…" He looked straight at Marth, "I hate you!" Roy stomped back into his room.

Roy's words cut through the tension that built in the room. Marth felt an instant pang in his heart that made him regret his own life. He closed his eyes and looked at the floor in pure shame.

Link sighed, "Why do I get myself into these messes?" Link ran after Roy, "Hey!"

Kirby grunted in irritation and followed Link, "Troublemaker," Kirby eyed Mia evilly.

Mia stuck her tongue at Kirby, "Come on Marth! The royal tailors will get your marriage robe ready." She pulled Marth out of the room not noticing his resistance and his attempt to escape.

Mewtwo stood in the middle of the room, "I should've just stayed in my old dorm."

* * *

It's starting to get a little dramatic. When I first made this, I wanted it to be more of a humour story because of Kirby, Link, and Mewtwo. I guess it can't go both ways. R & R please! No flaming unless you're really, really,really stressed 


	3. More like a guideline

I actually got a third chapter in. I've read in a review that you don't like my type of drama. I understand that because my dramas make me think too much and I rather go back with an easy humour story. After this one, I'll move onto humouror horror. The usual disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. The theme song for this one is a little more cheery for the mood but its a good song to put for a happier story.

* * *

Theme song: Fighting Dreamers, Naruto 4th opening

* * *

Roy shut the door after he ran in.

Link and Kirby looked at each other.

"I'm not going in there."

"You go in there."

"No way,"

"Ahem," Mewtwo floated over to the two arguing, "One of us should talk to him."

Kirby scoffed, "He's going to kill us! You know how dangerous he is on the battlefield when he's calm. Imagine what he'll be like when he's angered!"

"I've never seen him in battle but he can't be that dangerous." Mewtwo replied calmly.

A large crash that originated from Roy's room filled their ears. Mewtwo stared at the door in plaint horror.

"See what we mean," Link replied.

Mewtwo placed his hand on the door, "All at once," Link placed his hand on the door. Kirby rolled his eyes and followed, "Go!"

They all shoved the door open. Roy was pushing up a larger dresser.

"Oh," Roy turned to them, "I dropped my Mp3 underneath the dresser so I had to get it." He held up his mp3.

"You're not sad about Marth are you?" Kirby asked. He immediately shielded himself after he said that.

Roy stared at them angrily, "Is this what you came in for?"

Link rolled his eyes, "Smooth move Kirby,"

"We just want to know if you're okay." Mewtwo added.

"I'm fine." Roy replied calmly, "Now get out of my room!" He barked as he shoved them out.

Link rubbed his head, "Talk about split personalities. It's a good thing he wasn't holding his sword."

Kirby grumbled, "How do you drop an mp3 under a dresser?"

"Okay!" Mewtwo interrupted, "I think we should help them."

"Roy doesn't want us to help him. Just let them handle it," Link replied calmly, "It'll work out."

"In my old dorm, we helped each other." Mewtwo retorted.

"Your old dorm was the pokemon dorm. The biggest problem they ever had was gettingPichu off the high shelf." Kirby snapped, "Now you're in the H dorm, our dorm, and H stands for hard!"

Link blinked, "Oh… I thought it stood for something else." He laughed to himself gently.

"Here's the plan." Mewtwo interrupted again, "Each of us will talk to Mia, Marth, and Roy. Then we'll piece together what we got and then we have our plan!"

"It's not really a plan. More like a guideline…" Link said intellectually.

"Never mind that," Mewtwo replied, "I'll take Mia. You take Marth. Kirby can take Roy."

"Hey-hey-hey! Whoa!" Kirby stuttered, "Why do I get the dangerous one?"

Link glanced around, "Uh," He stared at Kirby's feet, "You're the only two who wear red."

Mewtwo smirked, "Can't argue with that logic."

"Fine," Kirby rolled his eyes, "If I die, everything I own goes to Jigglypuff."

"Let's go!"

* * *

R&R as usual. No flaming unless you're under major stress or something like that. 


	4. Anytime now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except that story. Before you think I'm crazy because I called Alberta a city, let me explain. In ragnarok, theres a city called Alberta which is a "port city" that allows you to sail to different places. All the locations mentioned in this chapter besides Hyrule are in Ragnarok. The theme for this story is japanese. I interpret the song as: Get a grip on life or something like that.

* * *

Theme song: Grip! by Every little thing, Inuyasha 4th opening song

* * *

Roy lied down on his bed. His mp3 played 'You don't mean anything to me' by Simple Plan. Music boomed into his ears. 

_I don't need Marth. I'm perfectly good on my own_. Roy looked at a photo of him and Marth hung on the ceiling, _Maybe I should—NO, he's the one who didn't tell me about his fiancée. _He started to flip around on the bed, "I don't need him."

His music suddenly switched to 'I'd do anything' by Simple plan. Roy scowled at the music that seemed to be mocking him. His mp3 suddenly broke out it random codes.

"This is a great time for my mp3 to break!" Roy growled and placed his mp3 onto the desk and wrote down a note.

Kirby stood outside the bedroom. He nodded to himself, "Okay," He looked at the door, "I'll go in anytime now." He continued to nod.

"Anytime…"

Link looked around the guest room. It had already been filled with royal pleasantries and long rolls of fabric.

A moan of annoyance caught Link's ear. Link quickly turned to his left, "Hey Marth, I just came to t—OH MY GOD!" He pointed at Marth with horror and shock, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"It's a marriage dress robe." Marth whined as he turned to Link.

Marth wore a nun-like robe that consisted of a pale blue overcoat and white dress-like robe.

Link's eye twitched, "I'm glad Hyrule marriage uniforms are usually just a silk tunic and a pair of fine cotton pants."

"Mia said that these were marriage uniforms in Yuno." Marth sighed, "I don't even know if it's true!"

Link nodded and crossed his arms, "I think I've seen something like that but when I saw it, the bride wore it."

Marth annoyingly sighed, "You're a riot y'know that?" Marth hissed sarcastically.

Mewtwo approached Mia, "Hey,"

Mia turned around, "Hi!" She showed him two long white dresses, "Which one do you like better?"

Mewtwo looked at them, "They look the same to me."

"No," Mia giggled, "One of them I got from Gonryun, the other I got from Morroc."

"Okay," Mewtwo nodded, "I want to know something." Mia directed all her attention to him, "Do you actually like Marth?"

Mia sat down, "I don't know if I like him or not."

"You what…" Mewtwo trailed off.

"When Marth and I were just kids, we had many sword fights. I was and still am the better swordsman. For some reason, he seemed to purposely lose even though he would've lost anyway."

"Can you expand on that?"

"I used a simple horizontal slash. Marth could've easily countered that by parrying it and then he would have a clear shot for my arm or even my head. When I used a one-handed, back-handed slash used by heavy-blade wielders, he could've easily evaded it but he let it strike. Or when I use…"

Mewtwo just stared at her. _What the hell is this girl talking about? I don't know the basics or sword fighting. When will she get on with the normal stuff? What is she talking about? Okay, she'll stop anytime now._

Marth pulled off the overcoat of his robe, "I hope Roy isn't offended by any of this. I completely forgot about this engagement thing."

"How did it start anyway?" Link asked as he sat down.

"It was when we were just children. I can't believe she can still remember."

"Just tell me how it started!" Link barked.

"Hmm," Marth thought for a while, "It'll come back to me anytime now. Anytime…"

Mewtwo stared at Mia, "Anytime now…"

Kirby stared at the door, "Anytime now…"

"Nope," Marth replied, "Can't remember."

Link sighed and stood up, "Oh well. I better report back to Mewtwo or something."

Kirby blinked a few times, "Okay," He looked at the door, "No. I'm not ready for death."

Mewtwo slumped in his chair. He just stared at Mia. _What is she talking about?_

"Do you see what I mean?"

Mewtwo sat up straight immediately, "Oh," He glanced around. _What did she say?_ "I see what you mean completely."

"Thanks," Mia sighed, "It's so good to have someone that I can talk to without it feeling awkward. Thanks for listening,"

Mewtwo glanced around again, "No problem. I'm just going to—" He stood up, "Leave," He quickly ran out of the room.

"So what did you find out?" Link asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo stood there, "Uh…" His brain had completely tuned out when Mia talked to him, "I don't remember. What about you?"

Link thought for a while, "Nothing really,"

Mewtwo sighed agitatedly, "Let's ask Kirby." They started to head to the bedroom.

"AGH!"

Mewtwo and Link ran to the bedroom as quickly as they could. They feared that Kirby had ticked off Roy too much.

"Where are you?"

"Are you okay Kirby?"

"Can you write me in your will?"

Kirby stared at them, "Roy isn't here and he left a note." He read the note, "He says that he went to Alberta!"

"Alberta…" Link thought for a while, "Isn't that the port city?"

Mewtwo, Link, and Kirby all fell to the same conclusion, "ROY!" They all shouted as they ran off.

* * *

If you're a ragnarok player, Gonryun is also known as Kunlun and Yuno is also known as Juno. Please R&R 


	5. Please don't leave Roy

I thought this chapter would actually be longer. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Izlude and Alberta are cities in Ragnarok just to clear that up. The theme song for this is Hoshizora no Waltz. I'm not sure how to describe what it means though ;P

* * *

Theme song: Hoshizora no Waltz, Kimi ga Nozumu Eien

* * *

"You don't think Roy ran away right?" Link panicked.

"He couldn't have! Kirby was guarding the door the whole time!" Mewtwo muttered.

Link kneeled underneath one of the beds and gently pushed it up. The bed concealed a trapdoor, "We use this to escape."

Mewtwo's eye twitched, "Why do you use that?"

"You know when you're really, really tired and Master Hand wants a really, really early battle in the morning?" Kirby explained, "We use that to leave without him knowing."

"You guys screwed yourselves over…"

Link shook his head, "No-no-no-no-no! We can still catch him. Ness told me that it would rain in the afternoon so the ships must be delayed right now."

"One of us should be able to catch him!" Kirby announced.

Link smiled, "Okay, as long as Marth doesn't know. It's okay."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

The three of them turned around in horror to see Marth waiting by the door with Mia.

"Heh, Marth," Mewtwo laughed sheepishly, "How long were you standing there?"

"Good to see you've lost the robes," Link laughed, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the marriage thing?"

Mia took one step forward. She smiled gently at them, "I've decided that I won't get married with Marth. I guess that talk with Mewtwo helped me make the right decision."

Marth looked around, "Roy ran away? Where did he go?"

Kirby pointed to the trapdoor, "He escaped through that."

"I told you that thing would screw us over some day." Marth hissed.

"ANYWAY," Kirby continued, "He went to Alberta, the port city. It's raining outside so the ships might be delayed so you have some…"

Marth quickly cranked open the trapdoor, "Alberta doesn't delay trips! Only Izlude delays trips!" Marth ran down the staircase and shut the trapdoor.

Link looked at the front door, "Does Marth know that going through the front door is faster?"

"Does Marth know that it's raining outside?" Kirby added.

"I'm going to take a little siesta while we wait." Link walked over to the couch and lied down.

"Amen to that," Kirby jumped onto the small pile of fabric left in the corner.

Marth ran through the rain, "Crap," He held his cape over his head. _The rain is coming down heavy. I can barely see anything_.

He ran past the gate that surrounded all the smash brother dorms. He looked around. _It should just be a five minute run to Alberta from here_ He ran west. _Please don't leave Roy_ He let a few tears fall unconsciously.

Marth finally reached a small city with many boats lined up at the dock.

"Finally," Marth cheered. He sniffled slightly, "I have to find him before I catch a cold."

Roy stood next to a boatman, "Thanks," Roy gave the boatman a few gold coins before he took the small brown package the man held.

Roy stood there holding the package. The umbrella he held was positioned so carefully that even a drop of water wouldn't be able to hit it.

Roy closed his eyes. _Marth gave me my first mp3._ He looked at the small package in his hand and sighed deeply. He leaned back to the boatman, "I…can't buy this…"

"Roy!" Marth ran at him. Roy turned around, "Don't go!"

Marth tackled Roy to the ground unaware that there was only water behind Roy.

Kirby yawned and woke up, "Damn rain, making so much noise…" He looked at the note in his hands, "Oh, the paper is folded." He unfolded the paper gingerly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy barked at Marth before he was caught by a fit of coughs.

Marth took a deep breath, "I was stopping you from leaving! I love you and I don't want you to leave."

Roy looked straight at him with cold, hardened eyes, "I wasn't leaving! I went to buy a new mp3 since the one you bought me a long time ago broke. I was going to return it but I'm pretty sure I can't return it now!" Roy's eyes suddenly softened, "You…came looking for me in the rain. I thought you proposed to Mia."

Mia frowned and looked at her feet, "I feel so bad.He proposed tome when we were seven. I should've known he was just doing that to make me happy. Now I broke up Roy and Marth."

Mewtwo smiled, "It's not your fault. You were young. He's still your friend, right?"

Mia looked up at Mewtwo and smiled, "Thank you Mewtwo. I'm happy to have someone I can talk to. You're such a nice guy." She smiled with pure happiness. Her cheeks started to flush.

Mewtwo scratched his head and smiled, "It was nothing. You can talk to me anytime you need to."

Kirby looked at Mewtwo and Mia. Mia smiled at Mewtwo with a loving gaze in her eyes.

Kirby blinked with pure confusion, "I should just close my eyes and pretend to be asleep." Kirby slowly closed his eyes.

"I did propose to her but it was a really long time ago. We were just kids and…well…I didn't know any better." Marth replied shyly.

Roy smiled at Marth, "You ran out in the rain with nothing but your battle suit on just to see me."

Marth smiled and hugged him, "Yeah,"

Roy pulled both of their bodies to the edge of the dock, "Let's get home." He saw his umbrella floating away on the water, "I don't think I can use my umbrella."

* * *

Thx for the review Miyuutsuu! Please R & R. 


	6. That was very odd

FINALLY! It is...drumrollthe finale! Okay, theres not too much to celebrate about :P. The usual disclaimer: I don't own anything. The theme song for this fanfic is also japanese but it goes well with this story. I can't really say what it means so sorry about that.

* * *

Theme song: Oasis by Do as Infinity

* * *

"Hey!" Mewtwo greeted, "You're back." 

Marth pushed open the door and walked in. The rain outside stopped abruptly.

Roy growled at the sky, "That's just beautiful." He snapped sarcastically.

"You're all soaked!" Mia gasped, "I didn't think the rain was that heavy."

"Oh, well…" Marth smiled and wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulder, "I thought he was buying a ticket for a trip so I accidentally tackled him into the water."

Mewtwo laughed, "I'll get you some towels." Mewtwo picked up a blue, round object and threw it at Link, "Wake up and get some towels!"

The round object hit Link in the head and woke him up, "Ugh, what, okay," He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"That brings up a question." Roy turned to Marth, "I thought you read my note. It said that I was going out to buy a new mp3."

"The note said that you were leaving." Mewtwo replied.

"About that," Kirby walked up to Roy, "Well, I accidentally folded the note when I picked it up so I didn't read the bottom part that said you were going to Alberta to buy an mp3. My mistake,"

Link came in and threw a few towels at Marth and Roy, "There," There was a brief silence after that, "A thank you would be nice."

Mia smiled and laughed, "You're funny." She walked to the door, "Marth," She stepped in front of him, "You're a really nice guy and you make people feel better but I really need someone that can listen and care about my problems."

Kirby stared at Mewtwo for a sec and then back at Mia.

"I'll be returning to my kingdom but I'll visit once in a while. I think I've found someone that listens to me and cares about my problems." Mia's smile went just a little bigger.

Link thought for a sec. _I didn't even talk to her. She can't be after Marth or Roy since she knows that they're in love. There's no way it can be Kirby. That leaves…_ His eyes widened in realization.

Mia waved at Mewtwo, "Bye Mewy-two," She giggled, "You can come visit me someday and we can get married!" She opened the door, "Later guys!"

And with that, Mia disappeared into the forest.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Well," Link broke the silence, "That was very…odd."

Marth smiled at Roy. He ran his hand through Roy's rich, flaming hair, "Let's go buy your mp3." Before Roy could walk away, Marth pulled him back, "And…I love you."

Roy smiled, "Let's change our clothes first." Roy pulled at his sopping wet clothes, "I feel heavier." Roy unsheathed his sword, "Take care of this for me, will ya? I don't want to leave it lying in my room without me and I don't want to take it with me for my date." He threw the sword onto the couch.

The blade had come in contact with something hard.

"Hey Kirby," Link scratched his head, "Roy's sword can set practically anything on fire just by touching the blade right?"

"Yeah," Kirby replied, "So?"

Link looked at Mewtwo, "What did you throw at me?"

"I threw one of Link's bo—" Mewtwo's eyes widened madly, "Hit the deck!"

The explosion completely wiped out the living room and a part of the hallway.

Roy and Marth walked out of the bedroom in dry clothing.

"I don't hate you Marth." Roy murmured before he placed an arm on Marth's shoulder.

Link rubbed his head, "At least they had a happy ending." He fell to the ground, "Why did you throw one of my bombs?"

"Oh crap!" Mewtwo shouted, "I think I blew up my suitcase."

"You had a suitcase?" Kirby asked dizzily.

"I left it here when I came in. I think it blew up." Mewtwo looked around, "My poke-ball was in there! Now where will I sleep?"

Kirby settled himself on what was left of the couch, "You can take the guest room."

"I think I remember the window being open when I went to talk to Marth." Link thought back. He fainted on the ground afterwards.

Mewtwo opened the guest room door. The room was completely drenched. He growled and kicked the door frame, "So much for a happy ending!"

* * *

And that's all! I think the ending was kinda overkill since the main point of this story was Marth and Roy yet Mewtwo, Link, and Kirby gets the final moments. Thanx Nakoya for the review .R & R and tell me what you think. I'm going in to comedy and horror for now! pCe out! 


End file.
